My Reality
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: Dimitri left Rose so she could be the best Guardian she could be, but he also left her pregnant with his children, three years later she is living happily with her twin daughters, this is her reality, will it stay that way for long when Dimitri returns?
1. He's Gone

**Okay guys! New story! I know this has been done a lot too, but a lot of those stories got me thinking, and I really wanted to put up my take on the whole what if Dimitri left Rose to Guard Tasha because he wanted Rose to be the best he could be, not knowing she was pregnant… and well yeah… I promise to change it up! This story will be told in complete RPOV.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

My Reality

Chapter One-

He's gone

_I ran to the gym, Dimitri had told me that there was something he needed to talk to me about. It had been a week since the Strigoi attack, and things had begun to turn normal. Things were really looking up for Dimitri and me. He had called me and said that he needed to talk to me, tell me something face to face, and he couldn't say it over the phone. I was worried, but thought maybe it was good news._

_When I got to the gym, Dimitri sat me down to talk to him. I could tell that he had been thinking long and hard about what he was about to say. _

"_Roza, you know I love you, right?"_

"_Of course I do, Comrade. And I love you."_

"_Rose, then you need to understand what I'm about to say," he paused, thinking of how to phrase the words that came out next. "Rose, Roza, I'm holding you back. Without me in your life, you have the potential to be the most amazing Guardian of all time. You can't do that if I'm there for you to drag along, for you to think about, to stop you from reaching your ultimate goal. So I've decided to become Tasha's Guardian. She's a good friend, and I'll never be able to love her, but that doesn't mean I can't be her Guardian."_

"_So, what you're saying is," I started, holding back the tears that were on the verge of escaping," that you're leaving. Leaving the academy, leaving me, and we'll never be together again."_

"_I need to give you room. You have to spread your wings. I'm leaving tonight, Roza. I love you, I do, but I can't have you. It's not the right path for you."_

"_My path isn't for you to decide, Dimitri. I love you," I couldn't hold back the tears any longer._

"_I know, Roza, I can never choose your path for you; I can only help you down the right one, and right now, this is it. I must leave, Rose. Please, trust my judgment; everything will work out, in the end." _

"_I hope so," I said, as he gave me one last heart stopping kiss, and left. All that I could think was, 'He's gone.'_

I woke up, and for a second, I had thought it had all been a dream, that is, until I noticed the two little bumps in my bed. Dimitri had left three years ago, and it had taken about a month after he had left for me to discover that I had been pregnant, with his child, children, actually. I gave birth to twin girls, Karina Janine Belikov Hathaway, and Calina Lissa Belikov Hathaway, even though the Belikov part is a secret only a few know, a few being Lissa, Christian, Adrian, my parents, Mia, Eddie, and the girls themselves, but they were both very mature for their age, and knew how to keep it a secret.

The girls were completely identical, both having my hair and nose, Dimitri's Eyes and Smile, and that made them the two most adorable little girls in the world. But their personalities were almost completely different. Sure they both were mature, but Karina defiantly had her father's personality. Sur she could be just as mischievous as her sister, but she always had a level head. Calina was a lot more like me. She could never seem to think straight, but whatever she does, she does wholeheartedly. And they both have a love for books than could only be from their father.

Though Calina and Karina are both extremely intuitive, and will probably both grow up to be kick butt fighters.

"Girls, what are you doing in mommy's bed?"

They woke up, looking cutely disheveled. "Mommy, we heard you talking in your sleep… you sounded like you were having a bad dream," Karina said.

"Yeah! Mommy, you must have been having a baaaad dream!" piped in Calina.

"Don't worry girls; it was only a memory from a long time ago. It can't hurt me," I said, a hand on each of their head. "Do you girls want to go back to sleep, or can mommy make you something for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please," Karina said.

"No, waffles!" Calina piped in, and then remembered to add, "Please."

Ah yes, the everlasting debate that has been going on in this household since they could talk. At least it wasn't too hard to make them both. "How about mommy makes them both for her special girls?"

"Thank you, mommy!" My little angels exclaimed.

We had been living here at court since I had graduated. I had managed to hide my pregnancy all throughout the school year, and then finally announced I was pregnant when we arrived at court. I was Lissa's sanctioned Guardian, but at court Guardian's didn't need to be around their Moroi 24/7. And I am also second in command of all the Guardians at court. Plus I always had a standing babysitter with Mia around; the girls knew to behave while I was at work.

_Oh my God! Rose I have some news! I'm coming to your wing now!_

The girls and I lived with Lissa and Christian in their house with them, seeing as it was huge, my little family had our own wing.

"Rose!" Lissa called out.

"I was just heading down to the kitchen to make the girls some breakfast, what is it, Liss?"

"Well, you know how Christian and I are getting married next week?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, uhm, Tasha decided to surprise us by coming early and will be staying here for the next week… with…"

"With Dimitri," I finished for her.

"Yeah, with him, I'm sorry."

"Oh, great, what am I going to do?"

"We're in this together, Rose!"

"Thanks, well, I better go make Karina and Calina some breakfast," I said, quickly getting dressed, getting the girls dressed, and heading downstairs.

The girls ran into the other room while I made them breakfast, making extra for anyone who might want. I wasn't as good a cook as Christian, but I was better than Lissa, so it'd have to do. I put a pancake on Karina's plate, and a waffle on Calina's plate, and went into the living room, only to find the girls happily talking to Dimitri.

It was a heartwarming sight, actually. They seemed to have instantly connected. It was good to be able to imagine what things could have been like, had he not left me, no matter how pure his reasons. And even if I still loved him, I had to wake myself up. I'm a single mother, and that's my reality.

"Girls," I called, making them, and Dimitri look up, the girls with big smiles on their faces, and Dimitri with a shocked expression on his face. Then I continued, "you're breakfast is ready!"

"Yay waffles! Thank you mommy," Calina said. Then Dimitri realized that they were my kids.

"Thank you, mommy," Karina said, giving me a warm smile, a smile that reminded me very much of her father who at this point was gawking at me.

As the girls went into the kitchen to eat, and as I was about to turn around and join them, a voice laced with a Russian accent spoke up and said, "It's been a long time, Roza."

**I hope you guys liked it! And I'm pretty sure I want to keep Tasha in character, but obliviously clinging onto Dimitri constantly. I don't know… what do you guys think?**

**~Caitlyn**


	2. Reunion

**Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys? I went through all of the comments, and all of them made me smile! You guys are the best! xD **

**So, I've decided to update this morning because of your awesomeness. Feel special.**

**I don't own Vampire Academy… yet… .**

Chapter 2-

Reunion

For a moment I didn't know what to do. I stood there like a stone wall thinking how amazing just the sound of his voice was, and how not hearing it in a long time had only made its affect on me grow. Then I slowly turned around and said, "Hey, Dimitri."

He smiled and took a step forward; I was still debating whether I wanted to run forward and hug him, or turn and run away.

"They look like you, you know," he said, gesturing towards Karina and Calina.

"Really? I always thought they looked more like their father, but they did inherit my killer hair."

"I can see that. Rose, I know it may be wrong of me to ask this, but, who's their father?"

I had to think about this. Should I tell him? Everyone in the house knew who their father was, so he'd probably figure it out eventually. And I really didn't want to bury myself in a lie that I would just continue to get deeper in. So instead I simply told him, "Figure it out for yourself, Comrade," I smirked, then left the room to go join my daughters for breakfast.

I was in a waffle mood myself, so I took two waffles, noticing that the extra pancakes weren't going to go to waste due to both Christian and Lissa already sitting down eating a stack of pancakes.

"Rose, don't tell me you cooked these," Christian said, pretending to choke.

"Haha, very funny Fireball," I said, taking a bite out of my food.

"Uncle Chrissi! Be nice! My mommy's cooking is the best!" Calina exclaimed, using her nickname for Christian.

"Mommy, you really are an amazing cook," said Karina sweetly to me.

"Thank you, Calina, Karina," I said giving each of my daughters a kiss on the head.

By this time Dimitri had walked in, "Mind if I have some?"

"I made them for everyone," I said with a slight smile.

I noticed he took a pancake and a waffle, which made me wonder if that's why my daughters could never decide on anything. Or maybe he just liked my cooking?

_How'd your big reunion go?_

I just shrugged. It was practically nonexistent. I was too much of a coward to talk to him, still am actually. I feel like if I make eye contact with him, my happy little life, my world, would break. Sure, I had come a long way since he left, and maybe he was right. Maybe I couldn't have made it as far in life with him by my side. But something keeps on telling me that it wasn't so. I couldn't help but imagine how great life would be if he had stayed, if he _had_ known about his children, if Karina and Calina ever really had a father around for them.

I was bought back to reality with the arrival of Tasha into the kitchen.

"Rose! So good to see you," she said, with a genuine smile on her face.

"You too, Tasha," and it was true. I was happy to see her after so long. She was a good person, and was always nice to me. It wasn't her fault she was completely oblivious to the Dimitri and me situation.

"Mommy, do you know that lady?" Both of my girls asked in that cute twin speak at the same time thing.

"Yes, that's Tasha Ozera, Uncle Chrissi's aunt," I told them.

"Rose, are these adorable little girls your children?" Tasha asked.

"Yes, this is Calina Lissa Hathaway, and this is Karina Janine Hathaway, they're my daughters."

Dimitri gave a sigh of relief, making me wonder if he was _happy _that they had my last name and not the last name of their father. Though I wondered how he would react if I had used their true full names.

"Well, they're adorable!" Tasha all but squealed.

"They're my little angels."

"Pleased to meet you," My girls both said, giving the smile that was so much like their father's. It made me wonder how long our little secret could be kept a secret.

After breakfast, I had to go to work. Christian was staying home today and had agreed to give Mia the day off and watch the girls for me. Apparently, Dimitri would be working as a court Guardian during his stay here. Meaning I'd be his boss.

"So, you've done well, what are you now, second in command?"

"Yep, meaning I'm your boss now, kind of ironic, don't you think?"

"No, Roza," he said, with the smile I loved playing across his lips, "I've always knew that you would be able to surpass me. It's the reason I left. I wanted you to move forward without having to always look back at me."

"Dimitri, I understand where you're coming from. I've had over three years to understand."

"Wait, Rose, did you just say three years?"

"Yes," I said, not really sure where he was going.

"Aren't Karina and Calina three years old?"

"Oh, yeah," okay, so now I understand where he's coming from.

"Rose, who's the father, please, just tell me," he pleaded.

"Dimitri, you're more than capable of figuring it out for yourself."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid," and it was true, I was not only afraid of his reaction, but I was afraid that if I told him, my happy little reality would also be ruined. "Come on, we're going to be late," I said, hurrying ahead, never even once making eye contact with him.

The meeting was over quick, we were briefed on our assignments today, and of course, Dimitri and I were put together to Guard the same perimeter of the court. It was a quiet day, and seeing as Dimitri and I were on duty, we didn't really get much talking in. There was the occasional comment about the girls, but he stayed away from the topic of their father like the gentleman he is. _If only he knew._ I couldn't help but think. He asked me about the girls' favorite things and little bits of information like that.

When we got back that night, the girls ran and almost knocked me over. The rest of the day went pretty normal, that is, until I was tucking them in to go to sleep.

"Mommy," Calina started.

"Yes?"

"Guardian Belikov, Dimitri, is our daddy, isn't he?" It was Karina to ask this.

"Yes, he is."

"Why don't you tell him about us, mommy, does he not like us?" Calina asked.

"No, sweetie, of course he likes you, in fact, I think hearing that he's your father would make him happy, but I want to see if he can figure it out himself. If he doesn't by next week, I promise I'll tell him, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Karina said, falling asleep.

"We understand," Calina said, rubbing her little eyes and going to sleep herself.

"So do I," Dimitri said.

**Cliffhangers are always fun… ^^**

**XD so I suppose now Dimitri knows… what'll his reaction be? I would write more, but I have to go to color guard practice… I'll try and update tonight! …Try being the operative word…**

**Haha well, bye for now, hope you liked it!**

**~Caitlyn**


	3. Dreams to Reality

**Hi guys! I'm tired as anything, just got back from color guard practice and a trip to seaside boardwalk (where I saw the entire Jersey Shore cast XD). But I'm going to do my best to write you guys another chapter since you're all so awesome with your reviews… I love you all!**

**So I guess it goes without saying that I own nothing… enjoy!**

Chapter Three-

Dreams to Reality

My heart was racing. The truth was out, and instead of playing it cool, like I normally would, all I could say was, "Dimitri! How much did you hear?" I think I may have been in denial.

"I heard enough, Rose! Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" I understood why he was asking this, he didn't want to upset the girls with a potential fight.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," I said as I followed him out into the hallway. When we were a safe distance away from the girls' room, I turned to him and said, "What?"

"Rose, you know perfectly well '_what_'."

"No, I don't, Dimitri, I really don't."

"Why didn't you tell me about them? I'm their father, I would have come back in a heartbeat had I known!"

"That's exactly it, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You left, Dimitri, you _left_."

"What are you talking about? Yes! I left. I left so that you could make a life for yourself, so that you could be the great guardian I know you can be."

"So would you leave again? Would you leave me and the girls if you thought you were holding us back, even if it meant hurting me all over again, hurting them?"

"Rose, you know how much I love you. I wouldn't have it in me to leave you again. You've made a life for yourself now. You're the great Guardian I always knew you'd turn out to be."

"And the girls, what about them? How could I trust you not to hurt them when you hurt me so badly, and yet still claim to love me? Even if you do love them, how could I ever be sure that you wouldn't hurt them?"

"Rose, you know how much I've always wanted children, and how I've never thought about having a family with anyone else but you, and never thought it possible," he said. "Which reminds me, how was it possible?" He asked with a slight grin and a look of confusion.

"I really don't know. I'm guessing something to do with me being shadow kissed."

"Well, that makes sense. But anyway, I would never leave again. I thought you would get over me, I never thought in a million years that you would be pregnant with my child, children even. I couldn't do it again; I'm far too weak to be able to leave everything I've ever dreamed of."

"Sometimes it's better to face reality."

"And what is our reality, Roza?"

"Our reality is that by some fluke we were able to have kids, and I want what's best for those kids. I'm not sure if I can fully trust you yet, or if I ever will be able to. But you see, I think right now, it's best if you get the chance to be in the lives of those two for now. They need both parents, even if it'll hurt me whenever you're around. But I'm strong. I've always been strong. So I can deal for them," I said this, for the first time looking into his eyes.

I felt like I was about to collapse or melt to the ground. I had forgotten how incredibly warm his eyes were, even if our daughters had his eyes. The way he looked at me now was filled with gratitude, compassion, forgiveness, and apologies. But most of all, Dimitri's gaze was filled with love. It took everything I had not to fling myself into his arms, but as I said, I was strong.

"Roza," he said, still holding my gaze, "thank you, and know this, I will always love you." I broke away from his deep stare, not wanting to get sucked in.

"Well, knowing Calina, she's probably eavesdropping, and as her partner in crime, Karina probably followed along," I said, motioning towards the door, and sure enough, my two little girls came out with a look on their faces that defiantly said "busted."

"Mommy, are you mad at us?" Karina asked, looking kind of sad and afraid, which was totally adorable.

"No, I'm not, but eavesdropping is very bad, don't do it next time, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," They both chimed.

"So, you're our daddy?" Calina asked with an excited look on her face.

"Yes, sweetie, I am."

"Wow! You're big! Will I be as tall as you?"

"Maybe," Dimitri chuckled, clearly amused by the three year old's question.

"Yay! I'm going to be bigger than mommy!" Calina exclaimed, excited.

It was late, so I carried Karina, and Dimitri carried Calina back to their room. They fell asleep in our arms, so we quietly put them down on their beds and walked out of their room.

"Oh, and just so you know their full names are actually Karina Janine Belikov Hathaway, and Calina Lissa Belikov Hathaway, so that they could use either last name for whatever reason."

"Thank you, Roza," Dimitri simply muttered, looking into my eyes one last time before heading off to his room. But then quickly turned around and said, "How about the girls, you, and I go out to lunch or dinner or something tomorrow?"

"Dinner sounds nice," I said, wondering what exactly Dimitri had in mind.

"See you tomorrow then, Roza."

"See you tomorrow, Comrade."

It felt good to know that my dreams had a chance of turning to my reality. It was a feeling that everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime. Like you knew that everything would work out. And even if Dimitri and I never really got back together, at least my girls would have their actual father around. And it's not like they lived eighteen years of their life before meeting their father like I did. So even if I had to be strong all the time and be around, but not _with_ Dimitri, it would be for my little angels and that was more than enough reason for me.

But I truly did love Dimitri, and nothing could change that, but I was still mad at him. I was broken after he left, only to find out I was pregnant with his children, and maybe that fact helped me to get on with my life. I knew I would always have a small part of him with me through them.

I went to bed with my thoughts jumbled that night, but when I was finally pulled into a dream, a very familiar dream. And I knew it was an Adrian dream.

"Adrian, let me sleep!" I called out, and he appeared from behind a tree.

"Little Dhampir, you _are_ asleep," he said with his signature smirk.

I had noticed this time that he had chosen to put me in an awesome crimson red dress that had a V-neck, and ended mid-thigh, it tied around the neck.

"Adrian, how's your trip to Vegas going?"

"Lots of fun, little Dhampir, you should've come!"

"Well, actually, Dimitri and Tasha came to visit, and Dimitri just found out about him being the father of the twins," I was about to continue, but was cut off.

"What! How?"

"He overheard a conversation between the girls and me, but anyway, things are actually looking up. Dimitri was kind of mad about me not telling him at first, but now I think he understands where I was coming from and wants to make an effort to bond with the girls. And he said he loves me…"

"And what about you, do you still love him, little Dhampir?"

"I think so."

"You think, or you know?"

"I don't know. He put me through a lot of pain, but I guess true love never fades."

"Well said, little Dhampir, you grew up."

"Well, I am a mother of two now!"

"Speaking of, how are the tiny dhampirs doing?"

"Good, they're happy about meeting their father, and seem to really love Dimitri already."

"That's good. Well, I'm coming back in two days, see you then, Little Dhampir," and with that, the dream faded into darkness, and I was yet again alone, with nothing else than the thoughts that filled my head.

**Okay! I'm really tired, and it's 1am now, but I had to finish this and post it before I went to sleep because I love you all that much 3. Seriously, I never knew how happy reviews could make a girl until I read all of your reviews… and exploding is bad! No exploding… see I updated! ^^**

**So, how should dinner go…? And in the morning, I'm thinking it's time to tell Tasha about the father of the girls being Dimka. xD**

**See you all in the next chapter! (Which will most likely be like tomorrow… unless if my mom steals back her laptop…)**

**~Caitlyn**


End file.
